


ScottieGang Chatroom

by d3nver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Following the background of the story. (but not completly), Fun, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love, M/M, Nogistiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3nver/pseuds/d3nver
Summary: "Batman_Stilinski added Tosct ; DramaxLyds ; ali-96Tosct: Just. Wtf?"Or how they all start to talk via chatroom. Wasn't a really good idea for school. But not a problem for kids





	1. "(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KingsSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384545) by [sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole). 



> Hey guys (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pleasure to see you here.
> 
> So this is an invention but it's inspired by "KingsSquad" (masterpiece I've thinks)
> 
> I kind of suck at summaries (I don't really know if it's a problems for you guys) This fic will be (maybe) in two or three chapters and it will not be always... So funny sorry (luv you, forgive me :'( )  
> It's Unbeta (if you want to tell me where my mistakes are, no problems, English's not my first language)  
> So have fun (I hope :D)
> 
> Usernames:  
> Stiles: Batman_Stilinski  
> Scott: Tosct  
> Lydia: DramaxLyds  
> Jackson: bbsty  
> Allison: ali-96  
> Derek: derek  
> Peter: P.Hale  
> Isaac: @blondie 1  
> Kira: Ninra  
> Aiden: -aidy-  
> Ethan: brownm

_**Batman_Stilinski** added **Tosct** ; **DramaxLyds** ; **ali-96**_

**Tosct** : What the hell is that Stiles?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : DO NOT SAY IT WAS A BAD IDEA SCOTTY BOY.

 **ali-96** : Nobody says that Stiles.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Tanks you, new best friend.

 **DramaxLyds** : Do not steal my best friend Stiles, she's mine.

 **Tosct** : Well, not really Lydia

 **DramaxLyds** : Oh you shut up Scott!

 **ali-96** : Oh my god stop fighting for me

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Sad me, I only wanted some friends

 **ali-96** : Sad you.

 **Tosct** : As she said.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : COME ON GUYS. YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE :(

 **DramaxLyds** : Who said we were at the first time?

 **Tosct** : That's a good question, who said?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I hate you all. Go eat a wall.

 **ali-96** : Doesn't sound really appealing to me

 **DramaxLyds** : Neither

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'm going to send Derek eat all of you

 **DramaxLyds** : Ouuuuh, is there something going on with Derek?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : what?

 **ali-96** : what?

 **Tosct** : what?

 **DramaxLyds** : what?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'm gonna do like I didn't read that.

 **DramaxLyds** : Sure Stiles. Do as you want.

  
*** * ***

  
**Tosct** : Can we add... Others?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Sure!

_**Tosct** added **@blondie** ; **Ninra** ; **brownm**. ; **-aidy-**_

**Batman_Stilinski** : Let me complete

_**Batman_Stilinski** added **derek**_

**@blondie** : Why am I here?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Happy to see you too... Blondie.

 **@blondie** : Your name is Batman Stiles. You don't have the right to talk hey

 **Batman_Stilinski** : bastard.

 **brownm.** : Scottie gang? Really?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Still better than Scott's pack sorry

 **DramaxLyds** : I'm not a fan of the "pack stuff" neither

 **ali-96:** I'm supposed to be a hunter, don't know if it has is place in a pack.

 **Tosct** : Always in mine hey.

 **ali-96** : That's adorable Scott

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Please stop Kira's gonna be jealous, dont want to see her burn her phone

 **Ninra** : It's immunize.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : That's cheating isn't it?

 **Ninra** : Cheating? It's a phone Stiles

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Still.

 **-aidy-** : Kira's right Stiles.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'M ALWAYS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS.

 **derek** : 'cause you're always.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Shut up Sourwolf

 **derek** : Why am i in this teenagers group?

 **@blondie** : Asked the same questions

 **derek** : oh, hey Isaac.

 **@blondie** : Is this so oblivious that's Blondie means Isaac?

 **-aidy-:** yes

 **DramaxLyds** : yes

 **ali-96** : yes

 **brownm.** : yes

 **Tosct** : yes

 **Ninra** : yes

 **Batman_Stilinski** : HAHA! TOLD YOU SO.

 **derek** : Shut up Stiles

 **@blondie** : Yes please

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Tanks guys, you are lovely together.

 **@blondie** : I'm always lovely

 **ali-96** : Sure you are

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Oh my god

 **Tosct** : What?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : THIS IS NOT MEETIC.

 **DramaxLyds** : Agree

 **brownm.** : Agree too

 **brownm.** : Aiden who's too lazy to reach his phone but he agree too

 **@blondie** : Could you all stop being jealous?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'm not! I'm... Tired of looking my screen to only see some lovebirds.

 **derek** : You're life's pretty sad Stiles

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Sure it is. af.

 **-aidy-** : Didn't need to know

 **DramaxLyds** : Oh, look who's got his phone

 **-aidy-** : Always to you Lyds ;)

 **Batman_Stilinski** : OH COME ON.

 **Tosct** : Nice move Aiden

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I swear to god i'm going to kill you.

 **derek** : Try it.

 **Ninra** : Aiden's the one gay no?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : STILL.

 **-aidy-** : ... I'm not the one "gay"

 **DramaxLyds** : Oh guys, I have an idea!

_**DramaxLyds** added **bbsty**_

**DramaxLyds** : Welcome

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Who the hell is that?

 **bbsty** : Lydia what did you do? Scottie gang? Really?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Could everybody stops making comments on it. Please?

 **bbsty** : Sure. Robin.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'm going to kill you. Stranger.

 **Tosct** : And why adding Jackson was a good idea?

 **derek** : Hello Jackson.

 **bbsty** : shit

 **DramaxLyds** : Jackson's cool

 **ali-96** : Hey Jack!

 **bbsty** : Ali!

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Nope.

_**Batman_Stilinski** removed **bbsty**_

**Batman_Stilinski** : This guy tried to kill me. MORE THAN ONCE.

 **@blondie** : Shit, I should have helped him

 **derek** : no

 **DramaxLyds** : Stiles! That's poor little Jackson has never been... Removed!

 **Batman_Stilinski** : There is a first time for everything.

 **Ninra** : Did Derek just said no to what Isaac said?

 **Tosct** : What?

 **DramaxLyds** : What?

 **-aidy-** : What?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Not again.

 **derek** : My phone didn't send all the sentence that's all.

 **@blondie** : Suuuuuure Derek sure

 **derek** : That's all.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : :D

 **derek** : Shut up

 **Batman_Stikinski** : NeverSaid anything!

 **derek** : Still too much.

 **Ninra** : Who said something about lovebirds?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : WHAT?

 **derek** : Fuck teens

 **brownm.:** Im trying

 **@blondie** : Kira your are my new god

 **Tosct** : I'm going to marry you right now

 **DramaxLyds** : God that's was good

 **Batman_Stilinski** : stop

 **brownm.** : Have to agree it's was something

 **Batman_Stilinski** : CaN yOu StOp PlEaSe?

 **ali-96** : Never

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Fuck

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I'm going to remove myself. ADIEUX as they say in French!

_**Batman_Stilinski** has leaved the conversation_

**-aidy-** : Had he always be that's drama queen style?

 **Tosct** : Always.

 **brownm.** : God help's you guys.

 **@blondie** : How did you do Scott?

 **Tosct** : He's my best friend

 **Ninra** : Still

 **DramaxLyds** : I like him that way

 **derek** : Well

 **@blondie** : You too Derek?

 **derek** : What?

 **Ninra** : You like him that way?

 **derek** : Shut up kids.

 **@blondie** : Erica said that she found the two of you cute

 **derek** : Isaac.

 **@blondie** : Nope. Sorry Derek I... Shouldn't have

 **Tosct** : Sorry Derek... It... Was just good memories :/

 **derek** : Scott.

 **DramaxLyds** : Guys...

 **ali-96** : Just... We have to remember them, the good in them.

 **derek** :...

* * *

_**derek** added **Batman_Stilinski**_

**Batman_Stilinski** : TOOK YOU TIME.

 **DramaxLyds** : You didn't ask

 **Batman_Stilinski** : I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO.

 **@blondie** : Maybe you should have?

 **Tosct** : Hey, it's Derek who added you. You should thanks him

 **@blondie** : Sure thanks him please (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **@blondie** : Ali next to me say "(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

 **Ninra** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **brownm.** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) + (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) from Aiden

 **DramaxLyds** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Guys shut up

 **DramaxLyds** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ninra** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tosct** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **@blondie** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **derek** : I'm going to kill you all.

 **Batman_Stilinski** : Coming with you.

 **@blondie** : That's a daaaate (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Batman_Stilinski** : We'll start with Isaac.

 **derek** : sure

 **Tosct** : sure babe*

 **Batman_Stilinski** : And after Scott

 **derek** : yup

 **DramaxLyds** : yup sweetie*

 **Batman_Stikinski** : +Lyds

 **derek** : Yes. Babe.

 **Ninra** : Yes ba... What?

 **Batman_Stilinski** : WHAT?

 **brownm.:** Put Derek and Stiles together? Done.

_**DramaxLyds pinned "Put Derek and Stiles together? Done."** _

**Batman_Stilinski** : Shut up.

 **derek** : Like he said.

 **Tosct** : Look at the two of you, already saving the other ass. That's sweet.

 **derek** : Going to eat yours.

 **Tosct** : No Stiles going to be jealous!

 **Batman_Stilinski** : FUCK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello nerds (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Just a hello ( i don't have a lot to say lol)
> 
> Have fun. (Or try) It's going to be!

**Batman_Stilinski** : Guys?

**Tosct** : ?

**DramaxLyds** : ?

**Batman_Stikinski** : I have a problem.

**DramaxLyds** : ??

**ali-96** : ??

**Ninra** : Stiles what?

**Batman_Stilinski** : I do things without remembering it.

**@blondie** : Is it so surprising? You're hyperactive Stiles.

**Batman_Stilinski** : I pinned something on my wall I don't even know why. It's written "sleits ekwa pu" I don't know what it means.

**derek** : Stiles?

**Batman_Stilinski** : What?

**derek** : Come to the loft

**@blondie** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Tosct** : Not the moment blondie

**brownm**.: Always the moment

**Batman_Stilinski** : I can't. I'm drawing

**Tosct** : What?

**DramaxLyds** : You don't draw Stiles

**Batman_Stilinski** : I know. That's why it's seem important guys

**@blondie** : Can you explain to me how you draw if you're using your phone?

**Batman_Stilinski** : It' seems to be in pe

**Ninra** : Pe?

**DramaxLyds** : Stiles?

**Tosct** : STILES?

**Batman_Stilinski** : Coming by periods! Sometime I draw for ten minutes then nothings sometimes it's more longer and sometinea it's not.

**derek** : I'm coming over

**Tosct** : Sounds good. Coming too

**Batman_Stikinski** : My dad is at work. You can.

derek: It wasn't a question

**Batman_Stikinski** : Gnagnagna sourwolf

**@blondie** : see? Always the time (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Batman_Stilinski** : Guys?

**Tosct** : Wut?

**Batman_Stilinski** : It look's like a door.

_**Batman_Stilinski send a picture [weirdstuff.pjn]** _

**DramaxLyds** : Stiles wake up.

**Batman_Stilinski** : What?

**DramaxLyds** : "sleits ekwa pu" = Stiles wake up

**Batman_Stilinski** : Come here quickly.

**derek** : already on my way

**Batman_Stilinski** : thanks

*******

**Tosct** : Does everyone saw Stiles today?

**DramaxLyds** : Well, no.

**@blondie** : Derek? Was he with you?

**derek** : Do you mean that nobody have seen Stiles today?

**ali-96** : Seem no

**Ninra** : Nope

**brownm** : Neither we do

**derek** : Aren't you suppose to be his friends, teenagers?

**Tosct** : Yeah but there is some days where he skips school.

**derek** : And you're not interesting? Or just... I dont know. He's YOUR GODDAMN FRIEND.

**@blondie** : Keep calm Derek

**Batman_Stilinski** : I'm fine

**Tosct** : Stiles?! Where were you?

**Batman_Stilinski** : Busy

**@blondie** : Busy?

**Batman_Stilinski** : I was.

**derek** : About?

**Batman_Stilinski** : A project.

**ali-96** : About?

**Batman_Stilinski** : Art project. Come on guys we're got this things to finish for school! I was busy all day working on it!

**@blondie** : Oh yeah I remember this bloody project.

**Batman_Stikinski** : Hope you are yeah.

**Tosct** : Here's mine:

_**Tosct send a picture [horriblewhitestuff.pjn]** _

**-aidy-:** Love the idea

**ali-96** : Love the name

**Tosct** : Shut up guys! It's wonderful I know it!

@ **blondie** : sure.

**derek** : So Stiles you were alone all day?

**Batman_Stilinski** : I was

**derek** : Could we see your work?

**@blondie** : Are you jealous Derek?

**derek** : I'm not. It's just... feeling.

**Tosct** : Weird.

**DramaxLyds** : Yup. Totally awkward.

**_Batman_Stilinski send a picture [art.pjn]_ **

**derek** :...

**ali-96** : Are you okay Stiles?

**Batman_Stilinski** : What. why?

**@blondie** : What you made is... Totally... Morbid.

**Batman_Stilinski** : No. It's just... Art.

**@blondie** : Weirdly art.

**Batman_Stikinski** : sure

*******

**Batman_Stilinski** : I don't know where I am

**Batman_Stilinski** : Guys I don't know where I am

**Batman_Stilinski** : Derek answer to your goddamn phone!

**Batman_Stilinski** : I'm freezing

**Batman_Stilinski** : I think there is somebody here with me

**Batman_Stilinski** : GUYS

**-aidy-** : I'm going to wake up Derek

**Batman_Stilinski** : Thx

**Batman_Stilinski** : Scott doesn't answer to his phone.

**Batman_Stilinski** : I need to kn

**derek** : stiles

**derek** : stiles answer

**derek** : stiles

**derek** : I've called Scott he told we you got him

**derek** : Everybody's looking for you Stiles

**Batman_Stilinski** : I'm cold

**derek** : We're coming

**Batman_Stilinski** : I'm not alone

*******

**@blondie** : So how long does he stay?

**Tosct** : Depends on him, he's not quite sure...

**DramaxLyds** : He felt like he was losing his mind...

**ali-96** : Clearly he was

**derek** : Allison.

**ali-96** : What? Truth needs to be told. He is possessed by an evil spirit

**DramaxLyds** : Yea but it wasn't his fault.

**ali-96** : I never said it was. I just think that, maybe, be in this hospital could be useful for him. Mentally speaking

**derek** : no

**@blondie** : Yes it could you're right. Just grumpy Derek who's sad because his boyfriend has been taken away.

**derek** : Still I was sure but I didn't do anything.

**@blondie** : Well you weren't able to do anything Derek!

**_derek added P.Hale_ **

**Tosct** : Why Peter is here?

**P.Hale** : Good question

**@blondie** : Shit Peter you know how to use a phone?!

**P.Hale** : Shut up Isaac.

**@blondie** : Fuck

**derek** : Peter needs to be here because he needs to look after you when I'm not.

**Tosct** : WHAT?

**DramaxLyds** : Peter can't look after us.

**P.Hale** : Oh and why not? I'm very capable.

**Tosct** : Because you're Peter that's it.

**P.Hale** : Damn. Maybe you're right.

**Tosct** : Sure I am.

**_P.Hale send a picture [loneliness.pjn]_ **

**P.Hale** : You need to bring his boyfriend back. I can't have this grumpy face around again and again.

**Ninra** : It's true that's he looks... dashing...

**Tosct** : Sure...

**derek** : Fucking teenagers...

**Tosct** : Love ya. Well. Stiles loves you.

**derek** : Yeah. I hope

**DramaxLyds** : That's true love.

**P.Hale** : And you haven't heard them yet.

**DramaxLyds** : Peter. We're going to have a nice conversation you and me (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**P.Hale** : I've got videos

**@blondie** : I'm in (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**derek** : Peter I already killed you once

**Tosct** : Shit Peter I'm coming too

**derek** : I can do it again.

**P.Hale** : Bite me

**derek** : You are going to die

**@blondie** : It must be really fun your family reunion

**P.Hale** : Last one our family burned in flames so family reunion is just Cora, Derek and me. And now we can add baby Stiles

**@blondie** : Really really fun

**derek** : As you said

**P.Hale** : Oh. I've got pictures of baby Derek

**@blondie** : No ways

_**P.Hale send a picture [worstbabyever.pjn]** _

**DramaxLyds** : Oh.

**Tosct** : Eurk

**@blondie** : Nice name

**Ninra** : He wasn't... Gifted.

**P.Hale** : Surely nwwpwpdhf

**-aidy-:** I think that Derek founds Peter.

**Tosct** : I think so.

**ali-96** : RIP Peter Hale

**Tosct** : Worst uncle ever

**@blondie** : And crazy Alpha

**DramaxLyds** : (but still hot)

**ali-96** : WHAT?

**DramaxLyds** : I've kissed him once

**Tosct** : Lydia no

**DramaxLyds** : Sorry not sorry

**-aidy-** : You kissed Peter after or before I've kissed you?

**DramaxLyds** : Before

**-aidy-** : Eurk

**DramaxLyds** : Shut up

***

**Batman_Stilinski** : Chaos boys

**Tosct** : Put the phone down. Let Stiles go.

**Batman_Stilinski** : Stiles's pretty fine. I'm Stiles.

**DramaxLyds** : You are not. Not the Stiles we know.

**Batman_Stilinski** : Are you sure? All. You said you've know Stiles but? He got some ideas. No no no. You don't even know a percent of him.

**derek** : Shut up. We all know Stiles.

**Batman_Stilinski** : Sure Derek. Do you want us to talk about the way you force him?

**Tosct** : What?

**_Batman_Stilinski changed his name in Nogistiles_ **

**derek** : I never did something like that

**Nogistiles** : Oh. Are you sure?

**Tosct** : Derek what did you do?

**derek** : Nothing! I swear.

**DramaxLyds** : Did u force Stiles?

**derek** : Me? WHAT GUYS?

**Tosct** : I swear to god I'm going to kill you.

**derek** : Scott. It's the Nogitsune talking. I never done something like that.

**P.Hale** : He never did that Scott.

**Tosct** : I truly can trust Peter sure.

**-aidy-:** Scott. You know Stiles, you know derek. This. Could. Never. Happen.

**Nogistiles** : And who you're going to trust Scott? Your friend or the pack of another

**Tosct** : You. Are not Stiles.

**Nogistiles** : I am now

**ali-96** : Stop this you stupid prick

**Nogistiles** : Ooh Allison. We can talk about your case now. Of the way Stiles hates you so much

**Tosct** : What?

**Nogistiles** : You didn't know right? As I said, you know nothing. He hates her so much

**Nogistiles** : She's the one who stole her besfriend to break his heart after. Oh dear

**Ninra** : He doesn't thinks that

**Nogistiles** : And what you would know you? Kira kira kira... We all know what you thinks about her too

**Ninra** : I don't

**Nogistiles** : You will never be the same than her. You just can't. You. Are. Less. Than. She. Was.

**_DramaxLyds removed Nogistiles of the conversation_ **

**P.Hale** : Let Lydia do. She knows how to take care of problems.

**DramaxLyds** : Tanks Peter

**Ninra** : Allison?

**ali-96:** Yes?

**Ninra** : I never think that

**ali-96** : Me neither

**ali-96** : Scott?

**Tosct** : Yes?

**ali-96** : We need to do something

**derek** : Like hell we do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. I lied. :)


End file.
